Episode 1629 (28th January 1992)
Plot It is Michael's first day back at Emmerdale Farm and he is keen. Sarah feels like she is being pushed out now that he is back helping Jack. He expects her to take over Annie's role. Eric bangs on Elizabeth's door, but Alan tells him that she has gone to Hotten. Joe is puzzling over how to produce an inviting brochure for the holiday village. As the site is not even built yet, he has a problem. Carol tells Eric that she enjoyed herself at the concert. He is preoccupied waiting for Elizabeth, but she drives straight past him. Alan wants to celebrate his first year in The Woolpack. Carol suggests free drinks. Alan does not like that idea. Joe notices that more dry stone walling has been stolen from Emmerdale. Eric explains to Elizabeth what happened the night before. They both realise that Alan has been trying to split them up. Eric insists that there is no other woman in his life. She vows that Alan won't get away with it. Joe calls at the game farm and asks Alan and Seth if they know anything about the missing stone walling. Alan mentions that Eric has offered to build him a rockery. Joe asks Alan if he will pose for the holiday brochure. He also asks Seth if he will pose as a grandfather. Seth is keen not to be seen as a pensioner. Elizabeth storms into The Woolpack and has an argument with Alan about his interference in her love life. He claims that he did it for her sake and tells her about Eric trying to sell him stolen stone. She says that he is just jealous. Alan is deeply offended by this public mockery and sacks Elizabeth on the spot for gross impertinence. Joe confronts Eric about supplying dry stone. Eric offers to sell it to him, but Joe says that he is actually selling something that was stolen from him in the first place. Eric insists that it is all above board, but Joe knows that he is lying and threatens to expose him. Mark and Dan are busy painting and playing loud music. It is annoying Sarah. She decides to go and sort him out and leaves Jack to make Robert's tea and iron his clothes. Elizabeth tells Eric that she has been sacked. Sarah storms in and tells Mark off for playing his music so loud. He is embarrassed in front of Dan. Eric telephones Charlie Aindow and asks him for a favour to do with Elizabeth. Lynn has the cheek to call round to the farm and invite Jack and Sarah out for a drink. She is disappointed when Sarah agrees to go and Jack stays behind to babysit. Alan is still trying to find a theme for his party. he has a book of anniversaries from the same day and Carol suggests that he lets people decide who they want to dress up as. Carol also tells him that Elizabeth has been offered a job by Charlie Aindow of assistant market manager; he looks furious. Joe suspects that one of the holiday village workers may be stealing the dry stone walling and selling it on. Alan wants to stop Elizabeth taking the job with Charlie. Eric's plan looks like it is working. Lynn and Sarah have their drink together. Sarah manages to get through to Lynn that she trusts Jack and that unlike Pete Whiteley, Jack does not have to look elsewhere for his fun. Alan crawls back to Elizabeth. He even offers her a 10-pound per week rise; she accepts. This generosity backfires on him, though, when he asks her to work at his anniversary party. She no longer needs the money now that she has got a rise. Alan asks Mark if he knows anyone who can work on Thursday night. He suggests Melanie - a girl he obviously fancies from school. Sarah arrives home. Jack asks her if she warned Lynn off pursuing him. Sarah says that she thinks that Lynn was actually warning her. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Kim Tate - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood Guest cast *Dan - Julian Walsh Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and extension *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and front room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, backroom and public bar *Holiday Village site *Home Farm - Stable yard and field *Fish & Game Farm *Hotten Cattle Market - Exterior and interior *Unknown road Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes